AKASHI SEIJUUROU
by todo-kun
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou adalah manusia yang terlampau sempurna. Namun di balik topeng kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, tersimpan sesuatu yang sangat rapuh. Apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi Masaomi sebagai ayahnya saat mengetahui sisi rapuh anaknya?
1. Chapter 1

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By todo-kun**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

' _ **Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 **1# Prolog**

 _ **.**_

 _Brak…_

Dihempaskannya lagi telapak tangan itu ke atas meja kerjanya, membiarkan kulit telapak tangannya yang kian memerah akibat dihantam terus-menerus ke benda kasar tersebut. Emosinya tak kunjung reda, wajahnya tegas, rahangnya mengeras, nafasnya memburu, dan matanya memancarkan kilat tajam pertanda ia marah. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan orang yang berada di depannya yang kini tengah ketakutan menghadapi kemarahan sang kepala keluarga.

Akashi Masaomi, seorang pemimpin dari keluarga Akashi, salah satu keluarga terhormat di Jepang. Seorang yang bermartabat dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Seorang yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan dan mengharuskannya di setiap bidang. _Ya,_ kewajiban dari seoarang Akashi adalah menjadi sempurna, menjadi yang teratas. Menang adalah kewajiban dan kalah adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Alasan inilah yang mengakibatkan Akashi Seijuurou, sang pewaris tunggal, kini harus dengan lapang dada berhadapan dengan sang ayah yang tengah naik darah.

Bagaimana tidak, pikir Masaomi. Akashi Seijuurou, anaknya yang sempurna dengan segudang prestasi, anak yang mewarisi martabat dan aura kebangsawanannya, hari ini melakukan kesalahan yang amat fatal. Hanya karena selembar kertas bertuliskan angka 98. Mungkin bagi kita, orang biasa, angka ini sudah sangat baik untuk terpampang di kertas ujian. Namun bagi Akashi, angka ini sangat memalukan.

"kau mempermalukan Akashi, Seijuurou !" bentak sang kepala keluarga.

"ma..maaf, ayah." Jawab si kecil Seijuurou takut-takut .

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini, hah? Bisa-bisanya kau menodai prestasimu dengan angka 98 ini ! Kau harus memperbaikinya! Mulai besok kau akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan yang lebih ketat, paham?" bentak sang ayah yang sama sekali tak menghirauan ketakuatan dari anaknya.

"pa..paham, ayah.." jawab Seijuurou masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal seolah tengah melihat raja iblis dari neraka.

"Ayah tidak mau lagi melihat angka selain 100 di laporan ujianmu. Kembali ke kamarmu!"

Kalimat itu mengakhiri omelan panjang sang kepala keluarga. Tanpa berkata apapun Seijuurou bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang, nafasnya masih memburu, tubuhnya bergetar pertanda rasa takutnya belum mau hilang. Tapi hebat, Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menangis. Bukan, bukan tidak menangis tapi dia hanya menahannya. _Ya,_ dilarang menunjukan kelemahan dimanapun dan saat apapun adalah kewajiban lain seorang Akashi.

Dia berjalan cepat di sepanjang lorong rumah, telinganya menangkap beberapa suara pelayan yang memanggilnya khawatir. Namun sang empunya nama tidak mengindahkan panggilan itu.

Hampir sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Seijuurou berniat langsung masuk jika saja suara itu tak memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat ia kenali, suara yang sangat menenangkan hatinya, terutama saat sedang kacau seperti saat ini. Suara ibundanya.

"Seijuurou?" panggil sang ibu, Seijuurou hanya menoleh menatap sang ibunda.

Dari tatapannya saja, Shiori yakin suaminya pasti telah mengomelinya. _Ya,_ Shiori tahu betul apa penyebabnya, nilai Matematika Seijuurou yang mendapat angka 98. Tapi apakah tidak terlalu keterlaluan sampai harus memarahi anaknya hingga seperti ini. Lagi pula nilai Seijuurou adalah yang tertinggi di kelasnya. Suaminya keterlaluan, menekan anaknya sampai seperti ini.

"Seijuurou..?" kini sang ibu mendekat karena dari tadi panggilannya tidak di jawab.

Tangannya ingin meraih pundak kecil itu jika saja Seijuurou tidak langsung menghindar dan berusaha pergi dari ibunya. Tidak ingin ibunya khawatir rupanya. Namun dengan sigap, Shiori menangkap Seijuurou lalu menguncinya ke dalam pelukan hangat sang ibunda. _Ya,_ Shiori mencoba menenangkan bayi kecilnya. Meski kini Seijuurou sudah berusia 10 tahun, namun di matanya Seijuurou tetaplah bayi kecilnya yang rapuh yang masih membutuhkan pundaknya untuk bersandar.

Seijuurou memberontak, mencoba melepaskan pelukan ibunya, namun tak diijinkan oleh sang ibunda. Dia malah memperdalam pelukannya terhadap putranya itu.

"tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou.. Tidak apa-apa.." ucapnya mencoba menenangkan buah hatinya.

"A…Aku.. ba-baik-baik sa..ja, Bu…" ucap seijuurou terbata-bata. Benar dugaan Shiori, Seijuuro masih menahannya. Dia tidak mau menangis.

"A…Aku.. ba-baik-baik sa..ja…Aku.. ba-baik-baik sa..ja" Seijuurou terus mengulang kalimatnya, dia tak mau membuat ibunya khawatir. Namun usahanya gagal, sekarang justru ibunya semakin khawatir. Shiori tidak mau Seijuurou seperti ini, Shiori tidak mau Seijuurou terus menahan beban seperti ini, setidaknya didepan Shiori, Seijuurou boleh menjadi anak normal seperti anak lain seusianya, setidaknya didepan Shiori, Seijuurou boleh menangis dan menampakkan sisi lemahnya.

' _jangan paksakan dirimu Seijuurou'_ batin Shiori sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou boleh menangis di pelukan Ibu, tidak apa-apa, sayang." Ucap Shiori penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan sambil membelai surai merah putra sematawayangnya itu.

 _Ya_ , ijin telah diberikan. Detik itu juga Akashi Seijuurou, pewaris tunggal Keluarga Akashi yang diberkahi kesempurnaan mulai mengeluarkan butir kristal dari matanya. Detik itu juga, Akashi Seijuurou, seorang bangsawan yang tak pernah mangenal kata kalah, kini mulai menunjukan sisi lemahnya. Ya, hanya kepadanya, hanya di depan ibunda tercintanya, Seijuurou bisa menunjukan itu semua.

.

 _ **tbc**_

 **kyaaa… ini fanfic pertama ku. Doakan diriku menyelesaikannya ya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat kubutuhkan untuk perbaikan di masa mendatang. Hehe.. hope you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By todo-kun**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

' _ **Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 _ **2# His first**_ _ **failure**_ __

 _Pip..pip..pip…_

Kalau saja jam weker itu tak berteriak minta dimatikan, mungkin kini Akashi Seijuurou masih enggan membuka mata heterochromnya itu. Tapi dengan segera ia urungkan niatnya untuk merapatkan selimut kembali. Hari ini adalah pertandingan final melawan Seirin, untuk menentukan siapakah pemenang dari kejuaraan Winter Cup. Setelah menang melawan Shutoku kemarin, maka untuk menang melawan Seirin bukanlah hal yang sulit, pikirnya.

Badannya masih terduduk lemas di kasur empuk itu, masih mengumpulkan nyawa rupanya. Sembari merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku akibat pertandingan semifinal kemarin, Seijuurou kembali mengingat mimpinya tadi malam. Cuplikan saat sang ayah memarahinya, saat suara lembut sang ibu memanggilnya, dan saat pelukan itu menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat akibat ketakutan akan amarah sang ayah. _Ya,_ cuplikan tentang masa lalunya yang kembali diputar di alam bawah sadarnya tadi malam seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Seijuurou bahkan masih dapat merasakan hembusan nafas ibunya yang membisikan kata _'tidak apa-apa'_ di telingannya.

Seijuurou menghembuskan napas panjangnya dan segera mengakhiri lamunannya tersebut. Kakinya melangkah mantap memasuki kamar mandi. _Ya,_ kelihatannya nyawanya sudah berhasil ia kumpulkan. Acara mandi selesai, setelah itu ia segera berpakaian mengenakan seragam kebanggaanya. Seragam basket Rakuzan lengkap dengan jaket, tas, dan sepatu yang kini melekat rapi di tubuh kecil tersebut. Setelah melihat pantualan dirinya di cermin dan berkata _'Akulah Pemenangnya'_ , tuan muda keluarga Akashi itu pun bergegas ke meja makan untuk sarapan, mengisi stamina supaya tidak kehabisan tenaga saat di lapangan.

Ayahnya sudah di sana rupanya. Seijuurou duduk di sisi kepala meja yang lain, setelah sebelumnya dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada sang kepala keluarga. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk pertanda ia mendengar sapaan pagi anak sematawayangnya.

"Hari ini pertandingan finalmu?" Tanya sang ayah memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, ayah." Jawab Seijuurou singkat.

"Bagaimana persiapan timmu?" Tanya sang ayah lagi.

"100% kami siap mengalahkan Seirin." Jawab pemuda barsurai merah itu absolut.

" _Ya,_ itu memang seharusnya. Akashi hanya mengenal kemenangan, menjadi seorang Akashi berarti kau harus menjadi pemenang di semua bidang. Tapi tetap prioritas yang utama adalah akademikmu. Paham?"

"Paham, Ayah."

Acara sarapan pagi itu berlangsung seperti biasa. Tidak ada topik panjang yang diperbincangkan. Hanya ada pembicaraan singkat tentang prestasi-prestasi Seijuurou dan peringatan untuk terus mempertahankan prestasi tersebut. Bahan terkadang acara makan bersama itu terasa lebih sepi lagi. Hanya ada dentingan alat makan yang terdengar tanpa ada seorangpun yang membuka percakapan. Meja makan ini mamang sedikit lebih sunyi terlebih sejak sang ratu Akashi pergi menghadap Sang Pencipta. Tak ada lagi perbincangan ataupun canda tawa ibu dan putranya yang selalu diakhiri semprot dari sang kepala keluarga. Katanya _'kebiasaan makan sambil tertawa itu tidak baik, dan bukanlah tradisi seorang Akashi'_. Kala itu, Ibu Seijuurou hanya tersenyum maklum ke arah putranya, dan diikuti senyuman tertahan sang pangeran kecil. Menghadapi sikap keras sang suami memang tak ada habisnya.

Pertandingan Seirin dan Rakuzan berlangsung cukup menegangkan. Dengan kehendak Tuhan, kemenangan yang sudah direncanakan Rakuzan kini berakhir di tangan Seirin. Mungkin Tuhan ingin menunjukan kepada Seijuurou bagaimana rasanya kekalahan sehingga ia bisa lebih menghargai orang lain dan teman-teman di sekitarnya. _Ya,_ ini adalah kekalahan pertamanya sejak ia dilahirkan ke bumi. Kakinya lemas menghadapi kenyataan bahwa PEMENANGNYA BUKANLAH DIA.

Sakit, sangat sakit. Bahkan sampai dia hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tapi jangan sebut dia Akashi Seijuurou jika ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dengan tenang Seijuurou menghampiri lawan sekaligus teman SMPnya itu, tangannya terjulur dan mulutnya mengucakan selamat. Kini dia nampak berbeda dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu, yang selalu mengagungkan kemenangan dan menolak kekalahan. Tidak, bukan nampak berbeda, hanya saja Akashi Seijuurou yang sebenarnya telah kembali.

Kekalahannya kala itu menjadi kekalahan yang paling menyakitkan sekaligus paling menyenangkan. Sakit karena ia baru pertama kali merasakannya. Senang karena kini dia tahu dimana letak kesalahannya yang meninggalkan teman-teman setimnya hanya untuk kemenangan. _Ya,_ dia tidak mau mengulang lagi kesalahanya saat di Teiko. Dia puas atas kekalahannya hari ini.

Badannya terasa pegal, sakit menggerogoti hampir di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Tanpa mengurangi wibawanya, dia turun dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tepat setalah memasuki pintu rumah, di sana tengah berdiri seseorang berjas lengkap yang tak asing lagi dimatanya. Akashi Masaomi, sang ayah tengah berdiri penuh wibawa dan aura kebangsawanan disana.

Seijuurou mematung melihat ayahnya yang pulang lebih awal. Sang kepala Keluarga menghampiri pewaris tunggal Akashi dan

 _Plakk.._

Satu tamparan tepat mendarat di pipi kiri putranya itu.

"Kau mempermalukan Akashi, Seijuurou !" bentak sang ayah. Tunggu, sepertinya Seijuurou pernah mengalami hal serupa. _Ya_ , saat tragedi nilai 98 tersebut. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan ayahnya sama persis. Terasa seperti bernostalgia.

"Bisa-bisanya kau kalah dalam pertandingan sepele seperti itu." Sepele? _Hei_ , kau tidak merasakannya tuan Akashi Masaomi.

"Bahkan anak SD pun bisa memenangkannya dengan mudah. Apa yang salah denganmu, _hah_? Kau tahu, seorang Akashi tak mengenal kata kalah di kamusnya. Kau tidak pantas lagi menjadi seorang Akashi, Seijuurou." Mata Seijuurou sukses membesar mendengar kalimat terakhir ayahnya itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, wajahnya yang tadi berpaling dari sang ayah, kembali ia hadapkan ke depan menatap kedua iris merah ayahnya. Bercak merah buah hasil tangan tuan besar Akashi masih nampak jelas di pipi putihnya. Seijuurou tak berniat membantah setiap perkataan ayahnya. Sejak kecil ia selalu diajarkan berkelakuan baik, dan salah satunya adalah dilarang membantah saat dinasehati, ralat, diomeli oleh orang tuanya.

Tatapan tajam ayahnya yang menusuk di balas dengan tatapan datar sang anak. Hingga sang ayah bertitah

"Mulai detik ini, berhenti bermain basket!"

Mata Seijuurou membulat sempurna. Kedua irisnya yang kini telah berwarna sama tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya.

Basket adalah satu-satunya hal yang diwariskan dari sang ibu tercinta. Mana bisa dia meninggalkannya. Basketlah yang membuat Seijuurou bertahan selama ini. Basketlah yang menjadi nafas seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Saat bingung, sedih, atau kecewa seperti sekarang, biasanya Seijuurou akan pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya dan bermain basket di sana walau hanya sendirian. Dan setelah itu, moodnya akan kembali membaik.

Meninggalkan basket? Tak pernah sedikit pun terbayang dalam benaknya melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Tapi…" saat seijuurou ingin mengutarakan protesnya, satu jari telunjuk ayahnya yang kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya menghentikan aksi demonstrasinya.

"Sejak kapan kau di ajarkan membantah saat ayah bicara, _hah_?"

Aksi protes digagalkan. Kini Seijuurou hanya dapat meratapi nasib sialnya.

"Ini semua ayah lakukan demi kebaikanmu. Lagi pula kau juga tau betul apa takdir dari seorang Akashi di masa mendatang. Bukan basket, _kan_? Kau harus mengurus perusahaan keluarga. Memangnya kau pikir untuk apa selama ini ayah menyekolahkanmu dan memberikan kursus ini itu kepada mu, _hah_?" suara berat sang ayah menekankan di beberapa kata.

Tangan Seijuurou mengepal memperlihatkan buku-buku jarinya. Dia mencoba menahan semua emosi yang hampir lepas seiring omelan panjang sang kepala keluarga.

Setelah omelan panjang sang ayah yang membuat telinganya memerah, Seijuurou segera bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tempat dimana dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri yang sebenarnya. Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam. Tidak dibanting tentunya. Membanting pintu bukanlah sikap yang terpuji. Setidaknya saat ini dia masih menyandang gelar Akashi dimana kesempurnaan diharuskan di semua bidang.

Tubuhnya yang lelah dan matanya yang panas setelah menahan amarah tadi dia dudukkan di samping tempat tidur king sizenya. Dengan punggungnya yang menempel di sisi samping kasurnya. Kakinya dia tekuk sebagai topangan dahinya yang sedikit berkedut sekarang.

Dia terus menarik nafas panjang berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang kini tengah berkecamuk dalam emosi. Ya, kini dia bukanlah Akasih Seijuurou yang sempurna lagi. Yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah seorang remaja SMA biasa yang sedang menunjukan sisi lemahnya.

Tak bisa ditahan lagi, cairan bening itu meluncur tanpa perlu ijin dari si pemiliknya. Akashi Seijuurou menangis. _'Cih, apa-apaan ini?'_ runtuk Seijuurou menyadari sisi lemahnya yang keluar begitu saja.

Dia bukanlah lagi anak kecil yang bisa menangis saat tak dibelikan mainan. Dia seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang tak pantas menangisi sesuatu seperti ini. Terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang laki-laki, tepatnya remaja laki-laki dari keluarga Akashi. Mengingatnya saja membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

" _Seijuurou?" ah_.. suara itu. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Suara lembut yang selalu menenangkan hatinya yang sedang suntuk.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yeaay chapter 2 berhasil kulewati. Terus doakan aku supaya bisa melalui chapter2 berikutnya ya. Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ku. Kritik dan saranmu sangat ku butuhkan. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By todo-kun**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

' _ **Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 _ **3# Like and Dislike**_

" _Seijuurou..?"_ suaranya lebih jelas sekarang. Seperti dibisikan langsung ke gendang telinganya.

"Seijuurou.. " kini kepala Seijuurou sukses terangkat dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya di kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terang tersebut. Tidak, ini bukan kamarnya. Ini ruangan lain, Seijuurou tidak tahu dimana ini. Ruangan ini bercat putih dan sama sekali tak ada perabot rumah di dalamnya. Matanya yang masih sembab akibat cairan bening itu mulai menyisir setiap sudut ruangan.

Hingga pandangannya berhenti di satu objek menarik. Ibunya. Dengan gaun putih selutut kesukaan mendiang ibunda. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna senada dengan Seijuurou masih tampak seperti dulu. Si ibu mendekat, Seijuurou tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia benar-benar terkejut, tak habis pikir kenapa ibunya yang telah lama meninggal kini ada di depannya dalam keadaan segar bugar.

 _Apa ini mimpi?_ Batin Seijuurou.

"…i-bu…?" panggil Seijuurou memastikan bahwa wanita di hadapannya sekarang ini benar-benar ibunya.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya senyum manis yang tulus yang diberikan wanita bersurai merah tersebut. Senyumnya menghipnotis Seijuurou, bahkan Seijuurou hampir lupa caranya berkedip.

Tangan kanan wanita itu terjulur mencoba memperpendek jarak dengan pipi kiri Seijuurou, tempat di mana sang ayah mendaratkan telapak tangannya.

Hangat. Itu yang Seijuurou rasakan saat kulit putih pipinya bertemu dengan telapak tangan halus milik si wanita yang kini ia yakini benar-benar ibunya. Rasa hangatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Ketenangan yang diberikan juga masih sama seperti dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou.. Tidak apa-apa.." ucap sang ibu lirih, kata yang selalu dia berikan saat putranya sedang dilanda kesedihan.

Tanpa diperintah lagi oleh sang majikan, cairan bening itu kembali membentuk aliran sungai di pipi kapten basket Rakuzan ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Seijuurou benar-benar merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana sang ibu ada di sisi Seijuurou dengan segala kasih sayang yang diberikannya.

Mata Seijuurou menyipit menandakan dia menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut di pipi kirinya itu. Setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit rasa perih akibat tamparan sang ayah, kini telah berkurang.

Tangan Seijuurou meraih pergelangan tangan sang ibunda perlahan dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangan sang ratu Akashi seakan tak rela jika sang pemiliknya menarik tangan itu kembali.

Si pemilik tangan hanya tersenyum melihat aksi putranya itu. Tak henti-hentinya jemari itu mengelus lembut bercak kemerahan yang ditinggalkan sang suami. Hingga,

"ibu…?" suara nyaring itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Memberikan efek perubahan mimik pada si pendengar walau tak begitu terlihat.

"ibu, apa malam ini tak ada dongeng penghantar tidur?" pertanyaan yang terlotar dari mulut kecil putranya yang kini tengah berbaring di kasur empuk dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya yang ia gunakan untuk menarik ujung selimut, mencoba menutup semua celah yang mungkin bisa dimasuki sang angin malam.

Tangan sang ibu bermain di sela-sela surai merah putra sematawayangnya. Memberikan setiap kasih sayang pada setiap sentuhannya. Dia tersenyum manis menanggapi pertanyaan si anak.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini Seijuurou yang mendongeng?" usul sang ibunda.

"heh? Hmm" bola mata merah itu memutar mencari ide cerita yang mungkin bisa dia dongengkan kepada sang ibunda.

Ibunya -Shiori- hanya mendengus kecil, tersenyum melihat tingkah pangeran kecilnya yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia 6 tahun.

"Seijuurou cerita, apa saja hal yang Seijuurou sukai dan apa saja yang tidak Seijuurou sukai?" Tanya sang ibu, membantu Seijuurou kecil menemukan ide cerita yang akan didongengkannya.

"ah, itu.." seolah mendapat ilham, mata Seijuurou memancarkan kilat semangat pertanda ia tertarik dengan topik yang satu ini.

"Seijuurou suka basket," katanya bersemangat.

"basket?" sang ibu mengoreksi.

"Iya, Seijuurou suka saat bemain basket dengan ibu di halaman. Seijuurou senang bisa memasukan bola ke ring dengan mulus." Cerita Seijuurou dengan semangat sembari membayangkan saat ia bermain melawan ibunya dengan dia yang berhasil mencetak banyak poin dan memenangkan permainan sedangkan si ibu kalah namun malah bertepuk tangan dengan senangnya.

Sang ibu tersenyum, sepertinya juga tengah membayangkan hal yang sama dengan putranya. Selang beberapa detik, lengkungan senyum itu berubah menjadi sebaliknya. Wajah polosnya kini terlihat sendu dan kecewa. Hingga mulutnya melanjutkan,

"tapi.. Ayah tidak suka melihat Seijuurou main basket. Ayah bilang itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja." Ucap anak itu lirih nyaris hampir tak terdengar. Shiori menyimak setiap penuturan putranya yang polos itu.

"Seijuurou, jika kau suka basket, kau boleh main kapanpun kau mau. Tidak perlu mendengarkan kata orang lain, sayang." Si ibu menanggapi penuh kelembutan.

"tapi, ayah bilang…." Belum sempat ia mengajukan protes, si ibu mengunci mulut kecil itu dengan jari telunnjuknya.

"ssttt… Seijuurou, sesuatu yang Seijuurou suka, adalah sesuatu yang Seijuurou lakukan untuk diri Seijuurou sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain, paham?"

"paham, ibu.." tak bisa banyak membantah, Seijuurou mengangguk paham.

"lalu, kalau yang Seijuurou tidak sukai?" Tanya sang ibu lagi.

"eeehhmmmm…" Seijuurou berpikir keras. Ragu-ragu menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Apa ada dari perintah ayah yang tidak Seijuurou sukai?" Tanya ibunya lebih dalam. _Bingo_ , tepat sasaran. Seijuurou ragu-ragu mengatakannnya.

"latihan piano.."aku Seijuurou lirih setengah berbisik, takut si kepala keluarga Akashi mendengarnya. Wajahnya semakin ia tenggelamkan ke dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Shiori ingat seminggu yang lalu suaminya menawarkan – memerintahkan – seijuurou untuk mengikuti latihan piano. Dan dengan senang hati si anak memerimanya. Kelihatannya.

"kenapa Seijuurou tidak suka latihan piano?" Tanya sang ibu menyelidiki.

"karena..berlatih piano itu.. cukup sulit, dan Seijuurou butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama dalam menguasainya." Jawab si pewaris Akashi.

"jika Seijuurou tidak suka, mengapa masih mau latihan?" Tanya Shiori

"soalnya…. Seijuurou takut… Seijuurou takut ayah akan marah jika Seijuurou menolaknya." Bisik Seijuurou lirih. Kini selimutnya benar-benar tengah menuntupi hingga sebatas hidung.

"lagipula ayah bilang itu yang terbaik untuk Seijuurou. Ayah bilang Seijuurou harus bisa dalam semua bidang karena Seijuurou akan menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi." Jawab Seijuurou tak kalah lirih dengan yang tadi. Jika Shiori tidak memiliki telinga yang tajam, mungkin setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut putranya tak akan bisa dia dengar. Shiori tersenyum miris . Hati Shiori pedih mendengar penuturan putra sematawayangnya ini. Dia masih begitu muda. Menanggung semua ini adalah hal yang cukup berat. Hatinya seperti teriris-iris kala melihat sang suami –Akashi Masaomi- menekan putranya sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk pribadi Seijuurou yang seperti sekarang ini. Pribadi yang sempurna, beraura bangsawan, namun sangat menderita karena terus-menerus terkekang.

"Seijuurou, menjadi ahli dalam semua bidang memang baik. Tapi jika Seijuurou tidak menyukainya, tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya."

"tapi, ayah bilang…" lagi-lagi protes si tuan muda Akashi di potong dengan telunjuk sang ibunda yang sukses mendarat di bibirnya.

"jika Seijuurou menyukai sesuatu, lakukanlah! Dan jika Seijuurou tidak menyukainya, maka Seijuurou boleh menolaknya. Sekali-kali mengatakan 'tidak' tidak masalah, kan?" titah si ibu.

Tak bisa membantah lagi, kali ini kepala bersurai merah itu hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sudah malam, tidur yang nyenyak ya.." kecupan ringan namun penuh kasih sayang mendarat di dahi pangeran kecilnya. Satu belaian singkat menutup perbincangan ibu dan anak itu.

Shiori ragu Seijuurou akan melaksanakan apa yang telah ia katakan tadi. _Ya,_ menolak perintah sang ayah sama saja cari masalah. Shiori paham betul tentang itu. Tapi setidaknya malam ini Shiori telah membuka sebuah gembok yang mengunci anaknya. Semoga mulai dari sekarang Seijuurou bisa lebih berani menghadapi sikap keras ayahnya.

"Selamat tidur, Seijuurou. Mimpi indah." Shiori bergegas keluar dari kamar si kecil setelah mematikan cahaya lampu di kamar itu.

"Selamat malam ibu.." balas Seijuurou dan mulai menutup mata.

Kepala itu mulai terangkat. Hari ini kepalanya terasa lebih berat. Sekujur tubuhnya dibaluti rasa nyeri tak tertahankan. Tak heran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Posisi tidurnya semalam bisa dibilang menyimpang dari posisi tidur yang sempurna. Dia tidak tidur di kasur. Melainkan tidur di lantai dengan posisi duduk dan lutut yang dilipat dia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya. Tak heran rasa nyeri terus ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kepalanya juga terasa berkedut. Matanya berat dan terasa sangat sembab. _Ya,_ Seijuurou ingat betapa kurang ajarnya air matanya jatuh tanpa disuruh. Pelan-pelan dia merenggangkan tubuhnya, meluruskan kaki dan menyandarkan dirinya di sisi samping tempat tidur sambil terus memijat pangkal hidungnya mencoba menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya.

' _ternyata yang tadi itu mimpi,'_ batin Seijuurou.

Gambaran tentang ibunya yang datang dengan mengenakan gaun dan mengelus lembut pipinya masih terlintas jelas di ingatannya. Gambaran itu langsung hilang dan tergantikan dengan mimpi tentang masa lalunya saat membahas sesuatu yang dia sukai dan tidak dia sukai dengan sang ibu.

Seijuurou kesal, berani-beraninya alam bawah sadarnya mempermainkan dia sampai seperti ini. Mengacak-acak mimpinya tanpa meminta ijin si pemilik. Oke, sekarang Seijuurou sudah gila, sejak kapan alam bawah sadar minta ijin terlebih dahulu?

Terlebih lagi, hal yang membuat Seijuurou heran adalah, kenapa belakangan ini dia sering sekali memimpikan tentang masa lalunya. Seijuurou menunduk dan berhenti memainkan batang hidungnya. Kepalanya yang masih berat menoleh kekanan dan mendapati foto wanita cantik bersurai merah yang tengah tersenyum di atas nakasnya.

Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Seijuurou yang sayu dan sedikit pucat.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang merindukanku," ucap Seijuurou percaya diri, seolah tengah berbicara dengan benda 2 dimensi itu. Mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali dia mengunjungi ibundanya. _Ya_ , itu sudah cukup lama. Kalau tidak salah sebelum kejuaraan Winter Cup dimulai.

Baiklah. Dengan sedikit dipaksa, diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu yang entah kenapa terasa semakin berat. Dia harus bergegas ke kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Kini ada yang sedang menunggunya.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Yeaaay… chapter syukurlah chapter ini terlewati dengan baik. Saran dan kritikmu tetap kutunggu ya. Jangan lupa review, like dan follow ceritaku. Ahiihi sampai jumpa di chapter 4**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By todo-kun**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

' _ **Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 _ **4# What Should I Do?**_

 _ **.**_

Di sinilah dia sekarang. Di depan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan _'Akashi Shiori'_. Tulip putih kesukaan mendiang ibunya yang tadi ia bawa sebagai oleh-oleh juga telah tergeletak rapi di depan batu nisan. Seulas senyum tipis namun penuh arti menghiasi wajah tampan laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Matanya memandang batu nisan lekat-lekat sesekali mengusapnya pelan. Berusaha mencoba memberikan kehangatan kepada si pemilik batu nisan di tengah musim dingin ini, walaupun dia cukup jenius untuk mengetahui usahanya itu sia-sia.

"Apa kabar, ibu. Lama tak bertemu." Surai merahnya tertiup hembusan angin musim dingin yang hampir berakhir.

"maaf, aku baru bisa mengunjungimu." Sambungnya dengan seulas senyum penyesalan namun tetap hangat.

Hening sesaat. Akashi Seijuurou mencoba mencari topik untuk diperbincangkan, _ya,_ walaupun perbincangan ini lebih terkesan perbincangan satu arah. Menelan ludah sejenak, kemudian kembali membuka percakapan,

"Kemarin adalah pertandingan final kami melawan Seirin. Mereka adalah tim basket SMA yang kuat. Harus aku akui, Kuroko telah banyak berkembang. Hari itu, dia mengajarkan padaku arti dari sebuah kekalahan yang selama ini tak pernah aku ketahui. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku bahkan hampir meneteskan air mataku." Jeda sejenak, Seijuurou menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan.

"tapi, hari itu aku jadi sadar, betapa bodohnya aku selama ini. Bodohnya diriku yang tak menyadari kesalahan yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Aku membuang mereka, membuang teman-temanku, hanya untuk mencapai kemenangan." Senyum miris tergambar jelas di wajah Seijuurou. Mengingat masa-masa SMPnya kala ia dan teman-temannya saling bersaing mencetak angka terbanyak dan bukannya bekerjasama sebagai sebuah tim.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku tak akan meninggalkan teman-temanku lagi. _ya_ , hari itu Kuroko telah menyadarkanku. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku kalah, tapi itu adalah kekalahan yang menyenangkan."

Seijuurou menunduk. Mencoba mengatur emosinya yang kembali naik saat mengingat kejadian setelah pertandingan itu. Haruskah ia menceritakannya?

"Kau tahu, apa yang dilakukan ayah saat mengetahui kekalahanku?" Seijuurou mendengus prihatin.

"Dia menamparku," ucap Seijuurou lirih kemudian melanjutkan "dan berkata aku telah mempermalukan Akashi." Sial, kali ini bayangan malam itu kembali terputar di otaknya.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk berhenti bermain basket. Aku ingin membatahnya. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya." Seijuurou meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Sangat jelas didikan sang ayah untuk selalu menjadi anak yang penurut telah terpatri di dalam dirinya. Dia kesal, marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tak bisa menyanggah apapun yang telah dikatakan sang ayah. Kenapa dirinya menjadi begitu penakut. Apa yang salah.

Sejak kecil Seijuurou sudah sangat ditekankan untuk menjadi manusia yang sempurna. Tak kurang satu apapun. Dulu dia percaya bahwa takdirnya adalah menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi yang berwibawa, beraura bangsawan dan bermartabat. Dulu dia percaya, menuruti semua perintah ayahnya adalah cara mebuat sang ayah bahagia dan secara tidak langsung dia juga akan bahagia. Tapi apa ini? kenapa saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bermain basket rasanya sangat sakit. Biasanya saat ayahnya telah bertitah, dengan mantap Seijuurou akan menjawab _'baik, ayah'_. Kecuali malam itu. Dia tak mau menerima permintaan ayahnya, tapi di sisi yang lain dia juga tak bisa menolaknya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Seijuurou lirih, tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sangat menyukai basket. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya semakin lirih. Suaranya tersapu angin musin dingin yang berhembus menggugurkan dedaunan di area pemakaman itu. Tangannya mencengkram batu nisan kuat-kuat. Saat hatinya mulai larut dalam kekecewaan yang lebih dalam,

 _Drrtttt…drttttt…drttttt_

getar handphonenya kembali menyadarkannya.

Dibukanya handphone flip merah miliknya yang layarnya tengah menunjukan sebuah nama yang tak asing. Di tekannya tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, Midorima, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Seijuurou kepada orang di seberang sana.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" bukannya menjawab, teman lamanya itu malah balik bertanya.

"tidak, aku tidak sibuk hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya Seijuurou lagi.

"Kami ingin mengajakmu bermain basket jalanan." Jawab Midorima.

"kami?"

" _Kiseki no Sedai_. Sebenarnya mereka yang memaksaku untuk mengajakmu. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli. Tapi kerana kami kekurangan pemain jadi mau bagaimana lagi."

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul. Ke _tsunderen_ an temannya ini memang tak akan pernah luntur.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa," jawab Seijuurou singkat. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk reunian. Di tambah saat ini hatinya sedang tidak menentu. Mungkin bertemu teman lama dapat membuat hatinya kembali membaik.

"kita bertemu di lapangan biasa. Jam 11, jangan terlambat."

"baiklah." Seijuurou memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dan memeriksa jam yang berada di layar handphonennya. Pukul 10. Masih ada waktu untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap. Kini dia segera bangkit, membungkuk, memberi hormat pada mendiang ibunda. Lalu bergegas pergi keluar area pemakaman, setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin untuk pulang.

" _Selamat bersenang-senang Seijuurou."_ Suara itu sukses membuat langkah cepat kakinya terhenti. Dia memutar tubuhnya memastikan bahwa tadi bebar-benar ada yang telah memanggilnya. Hasilnya nihil. Di sana tidak ada siapapun. Hanya makam sang ibu dengan bunga tulip putih yang tergeletak di depan batu nisan. Seijuurou tersenyum simpul, dan kembali bergegas karena tak mau membuat teman-temannya menunggu.

 _ **Tbc**_

 **.**

 _ **Yeaaaayyy akhirnya bertemu dengan diriku lagi, semoga tidak bosan ya. Rasanya diriku ingin membuat seijuurou sangat menderita #ditusuk gunting. Bagaimana menurutmu? Mending di buat menderita apa engga? Hehe**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter 5 yaaa…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By todo-kun**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

' _ **Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 _ **5# Will I**_

Jalanan itu terlihat senggang. Tidak banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Sepertinya orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah masing-masing, berkemul dengan selimut ketimbang berjalan-jalan di luar hanya untuk merasakan angin musim dingin yang tak kunjung pulang. Ya, menurut perkiraan cuaca musim semi memang hampir tiba, namun sepertinya angin musim dingin belum mau pergi juga.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan jalan setapak. Menurunkan sosok tampan, gagah, dan penuh wibawa. Sosok itu berjalan santai menatap lurus ke depan. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan suara-suara orang lain di sekelilingnya, terutama para gadis yang terus-terusan menyebut namanya dengan kagum.

Setelan celana pendek dengan kaos lengan pendek ditambah _sweater_ hangat membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna , lengkap dengan atribut tas dan sepatu olahraganya. Lahkahnya terhenti di depan enam kepala pelangi di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Sapanya. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampan itu.

"Akashi-kun.. Akhirnya kau datang," ucap si merah muda, Momoi, menyambut mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu.

"Akashicchi…. Selamat pagi-ssu," sapa si kuning Kise dengan ceria.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit, Akashi," tegur si hijau, Midorima.

"Yo… sudah lama tidak bertemu," sapa si gelap Aomine.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun." Sambung si biru, Kuroko, dengan datar tentunya.

"Aka-chin.. apa kau bawa makanan?" kini giliran si ungu, Murasakibara, yang berbicara.

"ahaha.. maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Dan maaf juga aku tidak membawa makanan, murasakibara."

"haahhh….." Keluh Murasakibara yang ternyata belum sempat sarapan.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak sarapan dulu, Murasakibara." Komentar Midorima sambil menaikan posisi kacamatanya yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Habisnya, tadi aku baru bangun tidur dan langsung di suruh datang ke sini. Aku jadi tidak sempat sarapan."

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh bangun kesiangan." Lagi-lagi Midorima berkomentar dan langsung di sambut wajah cemberut si penerima komentar.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah datang, ayo kita mulai," ucap momoi bersemangat, tidak memperdulihan wajah Murasakibara yang semakin cemberut.

"3 lawan 3. Pertandingan akan berlangsung dalam dua babak dengan masing-masing babak terdiri dari 10 menit. Baiklah.. _Tip Off_! _"_ ucap momoi bersemangat.

Bola orange itu dilemparkan. Dua orang berebut menyambutnya. Pertarungan di udara dimenangkan oleh Murasakibara yang dari segi fisik memang lebih tinggi dari Aomine. Cepat-cepat dia mengoper ke _Shooter_ nomor 1 _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dengan kecepatan dan ketepatan _Shoot_ nya, Midorima berhasil mencetak tiga angka pertamanya.

"Oi Midorima, main sendiri aja sana," protes Aomine.

"bener tuh, bener… Apa asyiknya main kayak gitu-ssu." Kise ikut-ikutan protes.

"Bodoh. Menyerang adalah pertahanan terbaik," bela si hijau Midorima.

"oke… sekarang kita balas mereka, Tetsu," ucap Aomine semangat.

"baik." Kini gilaran Kuroko beraksi dengan _missdirection_ nya.

"Tak akan aku biarkan." Tangan panjang Murasakibara dengan cekatan memblok _shoot_ Aomine.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita ditekan di awal pertandingan." Tanya kuroko pada kapten tim mereka.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Pertama kita rebut kembali angka yang mereka ambil," ucap Akashi dengan tenang sambil men _dribble_ bola.

Perpaduan _emperor eyes_ dan _misdirection_ berhasil membobol pertahanan lawan. Pertandingan berlangsung seru. Hingga babak pertama usai dan dimenangkan oleh tim Akashi.

Babak kedua dimulai 5 menit setelahnya. Namun lagi-lagi babak kedua juga dimenangkan oleh tim Akashi. Ya, dia menang dan akan selalu menang. Akashi tersenyum simpul. Kemenangan setelah kekalahan pertamanya, tidak buruk juga.

"Tidak adil-ssu. Selalu Akashicchi yang jadi pemenangnya," keluh si kuning setengah cemberut.

"benarkah?" Akashi menanggapi singkat.

"lain kali aku yang akan menang," ucap Aomine

"Aomine-kun, bukankah memang dari tadi timmu yang selalu menang?" Tanya Kuroko mengingatkan Aomine bahwa dia selama 2 babak berturut-turut satu tim dengan Akashi.

"eh? Ahahah… aku lupa" ucap Aomne canggung.

"Bodoh. Tapi rasanya tetap menjengkelkan walaupun ini hanya sebatas permainan," ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"benar-ssu,"

"Aka-chin, aku lapar," keluh Murasakibara setelah mendengar suara perutnya yang sedikit nyaring.

"baiklah, setelah ini ayo kita ke _Maji Burger_. Aku akan traktir kalian."

"Asyik-ssu…!" teriak Kise kegirangan.

"Tunggu dulu, Bagaimana kalau kita foto dulu?" pinta Momoi.

Semua siap di posisi. Satu kali jepretan singkat. Semua tersenyum ke kamera minus Murasakibara dan Midorima tentunya.

Setelah itu, Akashi cepat-cepat memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas olahraganya. Sambil sesekali melirik teman-temannya yang tengah menunggunya di ujung jalan. Kise melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak "Ayo, Akashicchi… _Maji Burger_ sudah menunggu-ssu."

Kepalan tangan Aomine sukses mendarat di surai kuning itu.

"Berisik Kise.." ucap si pelaku pemukulan. Si pemilik surai hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. "Sakit-ssu."

Dari kejauhan, terlihat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aka-chin, cepat… Aku sudah lapar." Kini giliran si ungu yang merengek.

"Kau juga Murasakibara, tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu." Midorima angkat bicara.

"haaahh…" keluh Murasakibara kesal.

Lagi-lagi senyum tipis terukir samar di wajah tampan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Keakraban teman-teman seperjuangannya dulu. Y _a,_ melihat itu semua membuat dia kembali teringat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama mereka di Teiko. Pulang bersama di bawah langit senja sambil makan _ice cream_ dan tertawa bersama. Ejekan, candaan, bahkan adu mulut menjadi pengiring di setiap langkah mereka. Ingin rasanya kembali ke masa-masa itu.

Sekarang mereka telah terpisah. Berbeda sekolah, berbeda seragam pula. _'Akankah aku bisa terus bersama meraka?'_ sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

" _Mulai detik ini, berhenti bermain basket!"_

Ya, bayangan tentang ayahnya seakan telah menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Senyum simpul itu, kini berubbah datar. Pandangannya menjadi sendu, kepalanya kini perlahan mulai tertunduk. Gerakan tangannya memasukan botol minum ke dalam tas pun terhenti. Dia menerawang jauh, mencoba memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua kesenangan ini usai. Hingga,

"Akashi-kun.." panggilan Momoi membuyarkan laminan sang kapten. Dengan segera dia memasukan botol minumnya dan menghampiri teman-temannya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dia sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang dia di sini. Bersama teman-temannya. Bersenang-senang bersama mereka.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yeaaayyy…. Bertemu lagi dengankuh… senangnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 5. Aku ingin berterimakasih bagi teman-teman yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Serita pertamaku ini. Terlebih lagi untuk teman-teman yang memberi komentar hehe.. ku tunggu terus saran dan kritik kalian. Selamat menikmati ya dan sampai berjumpa di chapter 6**_ __


	6. Chapter 6

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By**_ _ **todo-kun**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

' _ **Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 _ **6**_ _ **#**_ _ **I Love Basket**_

Matanya membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mulutnya bergetar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan. Pemandangan di hadapannya sukses membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja dia pulang, dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan 'indah' ini. Semua atribut basketnya kini ada di halaman belakang, terbakar. Dua seragam kebanggaannya, serangam basket Teiko dan Rakuzan, yang dia beli dengan uang tabungannya sendiri, sepatu-sepatu olahraganya, jaket, dan majalah-majalah bulanan basketnya kini tengah hangus tak berbentuk. Hanya serpihan-serpihan kecil yang terlihat di sana yang membuatnya yakin kalau itu memang benar barang-barang miliknya.

"Tanaka-san..!" panggilnya setengah berteriak. Matanya tetap fokus pada debu hitam hasil pembakaran tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, yang dipanggil-panggil pun datang. Membungkuk hormat pada sang majikan, wajahnya manampakan raut takut yang cukup jelas.

"A-ada yang b-bisa saya b-bantu,tuan muda?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Tanaka itu sambil sedikit gemetar. Kini tampak jelas di matanya sosok monster yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya si tuan muda, Akashi Seijuurou, mengintrogasi. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke TKP.

"ahh… i-ituu…" Tanaka, si kepala pelayan, gugup bukan main. Sungguh, di depannya sekarang ini bukanlah tuan mudanya yang ia kenal. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang meledak-ledak. Pria paruh baya ini sudah lama bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di keluarga Akashi, bahkan sebelum si tuan muda lahir. Semua gelagat sang tuan muda tak pernah lepas dari pengamatannya. Bagaimana tuan mudanya dibentuk dengan berbagai pendidikan khusus pun dia juga menyaksikannya. Bagaimana seorang Akashi Seijuurou tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sempurna, berwibawa, dan bijak dalam bertindak, dia juga melihatnya. Tapi sekarang, Akashi Seijuurou yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya, bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang dia tau. Memang banyak yang berubah seiring waktu. Tapi tidak sekontras ini.

"JAWAB…!" titah sang majikan kesal karena tak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aku yang melakukannya." Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Tanaka. Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh telinga Seijuurou. Akashi Masaomi, ayahnya, muncul dari arah belakang Tanaka yang sedang bergetar bukan main. Sang ayah memegang bola basket Seijuurou pemberian mendiang sang ibu sambil berjalan mendekati Seijuurou. Beberapa meter di depan putra sematawayangnya, si ayah tersenyum sinis, sambil mengelus bola orange itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes?" tanya Masaomi tajam. Seijuurou tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou, meminta penjelasan.

"memangnya kau pikir ayah tidak tahu kalau kau masih bermain basket? Bukankah sudah Ayah bilang untuk meninggalkannya? Ini hukuman untukmu Seijuurou, karena telah melanggar perintah ayah." Jelas Masaomi. Seijuurou terdiam sejenak.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintah ayah? Sejak dulu aku menyukai basket. Basket mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Basket, satu-satunya hal yang diwariskan oleh ibuku. Basket yang membuatku bertahan selama ini. Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintah ayah untuk meninggalkannya?"

"KARENA KAU ADALAH SEORANG AKASHI, dan basket bukanlah takdir seorang Akashi. Mau berapa kali lagi aku mengatakannya, hah?" bentak sang ayah.

"Aku selalu menuruti semua perintah ayah. Tak ada satupun yang aku langgar. Tapi untuk kali ini, kumohon, sekali saja, ijinkan aku melakukan apa yang aku sukai. Sekali saja." Emosi Seijuurou tak tertahan lagi. Calon air mata tercipta di kedua bola mata merahnya. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal akibat menahan emosi sedari tadi.

"Memalukan," ucap Masaomi penuh penekanan. "hanya karena hal seperti ini, kau menunjukan kelemahanmu. Mungkin aku harus bertindak lebih keras kepada mu." Masaomi mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari saku celananya. Mata Seijuurou membelalak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"mungkin hanya dengan ini kau akan menuruti perintahku," sambung ayahnya.

"JANGAN..!" Seijuurou berteriak, tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Mencoba menghentikan aksi ayahnya. Gagal, kini ujung runcing gunting telah menembus kulit orange itu. Dengan sekali gerakan, Akashi Masaomi, berhasil merobek permukaan bola di tangannya itu. Kemudian menjatuhkanya di dekat si pemilik bola.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas Seijuurou yang tak beraturan. Seijuurou menunduk dalam. Tak berminat menatap mata sang kepala keluarga. Seluruh badannya bergetar tak karuan. Mati-matian dia menahan emosinya. Si kepala pelayan yang dari tadi menyaksikan drama singkat ayah dan anak ini hanya menatap prihatin ke arah tuan mudanya. "tuan muda," lirihnya.

"jika sejak awal kau menurut, mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Kau harus ingat Seijuurou, takdir menjadi seorang Akashi. Dan kau tidak bisa lari dari takdir itu." ucap sang ayah tegas.

Seijuuro membungkuk, meraih bola basket kenangan dari sang ibunda yang kini telah berubah bentuk.

"omong kosong," katanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"apa kau bilang?"

"omong kosong," ulang Seijuurou, menatap sang ayah. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi.

"semua yang ayah katakan tentang Akashi itu omong kosong," ucap Seijuurou lantang, lantas pergi meninggalkan sang ayah yang mematung di sana. Sepertinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Seijuurou menangis.

Seijuurou berjalan cepat. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Sisa-sisa air mata itu masih tampak jelas di matanya. Beberapa pelayan memanggilnya khawatir, tapi dia tak menghiraukannya. Badannya lelah, kepalanya sakit, dadanya sesak. Untuk saat ini, dia benar-benar butuh ketenangan. Dia ingin segera memasuki kamarnya dan menenangkan diri di sana. Tapi kenapa langkahnya berat sekali.

Butuh usaha yang cukup untuk sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Untuk sekali ini, Akashi Seijuurou membanting pintu tak berdosa itu. Meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada benda mati tersebut. Para pelayan yang tengah berada di depan kamarnya hanya terbelalak melihat aksi sang tuan muda.

Sesampainya dia di dalam kamarnya, dilemparnya asal tas yang tadi di bawanya. Punggungnya yang terasa pegal disandarkan pada daun pintu yang sempat menjadi objek pelampiasan emosinya. Kakinya tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Perlahan menuntun tubuhnya untuk duduk di sana. Kakinya yang terlipat di gunakan tempat untuk menahan kepalanya. Ya posisi yang sama seperti kemarin malam.

' _kuso..kuso..kuso…'_ dia meruntuk dalam hati. Giginya saling bergesekan mencoba menahan kembali emosinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat bola yang kini sudah kempes sepenuhnya. Beberapa isakan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sulit sekali menahan semua emosinya. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, ibunya akan datang dan menenangkannya. Seijuurou ingin cepat bisa tidur, sehingga bisa bertemu sang ibunda. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali memejamkan mata.

Dilihatnya lagi bola warisan dari mendiang ibunya. Dipeluknya erat benda orange itu. Menumpahkan semua emosinya pada benda kesayangannya tersebut.

"i-ibu…" bisik Seijuurou lirih.

"A-aku.. merindukan..mu," isak Seijuurou terdengar di ruangan yang gelap itu.

 _ **Tbc.**_

 _ **Yeaaay… berjumpa lagi dengan diriku setelah hampir seminggu aku tidak update. Aku mau minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk update dengan cepat karena aku sudah mulai masuk kuliah. Ini semester 8 ku, Insya Allah semester terakhir untukku. Sekarang aku juga sedang menyusun TA. Mohon Doakan aku bisa melewati semester ini, dan doakan agar TA ku lancer dan bisa lulus bulan Juli nanti. Ahihihih… aku harap bisa tetap update, karena cerita ini tinggal beberapa chapter lagi, semoga bisa tuntas agar aku tenang menghadapi TA yang siap menerjang (oke aku lebay). Aku harap kalian menikmati chapter ini hehe… jangan lupa review atau komen, like, atau follow, apapun itu hehe love you**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By**_ _ **: todo-kun**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

' _ **Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 _ **7**_ _ **#**_ _ **Again**_

.

Bel pulang baru beberapa menit lalu berdentang. Matahari senja pun belum pulang ke peraduan. Dipandangnya lagi jalanan kota yang belum terlalu senggang, _ya_ masih banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Diliriknya sekilas jam di tangan kirinya. Kedua jarumnya menunjukan pukul empat lebih lima belas.

'hahh..' nafas beratnya, terselip kekecewaan di sana. Tidak biasanya dia pulang secepat ini. Biasanya jam tujuh malam dia baru keluar gerbang sekolah. Jam pulang sekolah adalah pukul empat sore, setelah itu dia langsung ke gedung olahraga untuk latihan bersama teman-teman setimnya. _Ya_ , itu dulu, tidak untuk sekarang. Terimakasih kepada ayah tercintanya yang berhasil 'membujuknya' untuk meninggalkan olahraga yang dia sukai itu, dan dengan 'senang hati' dia pun menurutinya.

Sedan hitam itu telah memasuki gerbang depan rumahnya. Sebentar lagi dia sampai. Saat si mobil berhenti dengan mulus, dengan santai dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, tak lupa juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pak supir yang bersedia mengantar jemputnya sejak insiden itu. Sepertinya sang ayah masih belum bisa percaya 100% kepada putranya. _'Untuk berjaga-jaga kau melanggar perintah ayah lagi, mulai hari ini kau akan diantar dan dijemput dengan supir pribadi'_ begitu katanya. Ayolah, ini sudah kelewatan. Sudah seminggu sejak insiden itu, dia selalu pulang lebih awal. Kurang percaya apa lagi coba?

Dibukanya pintu besar itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia masuk dan segera bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua jika saja suara berat itu tak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan tata karma, Seijuurou?" suara berat itu datang dari arah ruang keluarga. Seijuurou mendengus pelan dan segera menghampiri si empunya suara.

"Aku pulang," katanya datar.

"Selamat datang." Suara berat itu membalas. Tersenyum 'manis' mendapati sang anak berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu sehingga ayah pulang lebih cepat hari ini?" tanya Seijuurou mengutarakan rasa penasarannya. Tumben sekali sang ayah yang biasanya pulang larut malam, sore ini sudah berada di rumah.

"Tidak ada, Ayah hanya ingin makan malam bersama dengan putra ayah," katanya. Matanya kembali memindai dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. Tak ada reaksi dari putranya. Hening kembali memenuhi atmosfer ayah dan anak ini.

"Aku ke kamar dulu," Seijuurou berlalu setelah sebelumnya mendengar 'hm' si ayah.

Otak cerdasnya berusaha memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi. Apa lagi rencana ayahnya. Tidakkah cukup melihatnya sekarang sudah meninggalkan basket. Mau apa lagi?

Yaps, ini adalah soal terakhir. Dengan mulus Seijuurou mengerjakannya. Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Sesempurna apapun seorang Akashi, dia tetap harus belajar. Tepat saat dia menutup buku matematikanya itu, suara ketukan pintu menggema di telinganya.

"Ya?" suara Seijuurou menjawab ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, tuan muda." Dia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara ini, Tanaka, si kepala pelayan.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku turun," katanya memberi tahu.

"Baik, tuan." Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Seijuurou bangkit, namun aksinya dihentikan oleh getar handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Diambilnya benda pintar itu, dilirik sekilas nama si pengirim pesan. **MIBUCHI REO**. Alisnya terangkat. Jari-jarinya membuka pesan masuk itu.

" _Sei-chan… kau baik-baik saja? Hari ini kau tidak datang latihan lagi, apa ada sesuatu?"_

Cepat-cepat Seijuurou membalas pesan tersebut.

' _aku baik-baik saja, oh iya, maaf aku lupa memberitahumu hari ini aku ada urusan mendadak.'_

 _SEND_.

Tak perlu lama menunggu, pesannya kembali dibalas.

" _lagi? Ini sudah seminggu kau absen dengan alasan yang sama, pelatih terus bertanya padaku kenapa kau tidak datang latihan."_

Jari-jari Seijuurou kembali bermain mengetikan beberapa kata.

 _SEND._

Sepertinya orang di seberang sana belum lelah membalas pesan Seijuurou.

" _Sei-chan, kau tidak bisa membodohiku, kau tahu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Bukankah kita teman?"_

Oke, kalimat terakhir itu membuat matanya membulat. Iya benar, dia punya teman, kenapa tidak cerita kepada teman-temannya. Tapi, jika ia cerita, apa teman-temannya bisa membantunnya?

Benda itu bergetar lagi, dengan cepat dia membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu.

" _aku tidak yakin bisa menemukan solusi atas masalahmu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa membagi bebanmu, mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik."_

Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum, tak berniat membalas, dia letakan kembali handphonenya ke atas tempat tidur. Dan segera berjalan ke ruang makan. Dalam hati dia bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang baik.

Seperti biasa, meja makan ini sangat sepi. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang terdengar tanpa adanya percakapan. Menu malam ini adalah _steak_ dengan saus lada hitam, sup jamur dengan campuran beberapa sayur. Di sana juga ada salad dan kentang goreng. Ke dua Akashi makan dengan khidmat, tanpa ada yang membuka percakapan. Hingga Seijuurou menyadari suara alat makan diletakkan sempurna. Ya, ayahnya akan bicara.

"Bagaimana pelajaran sekolahmu Seijuurou?"

Benarkan, lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu.

"Baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah sedikitpun," jawab Seijuurou datar sambil meletakan alat makannya. Dan menelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Itu yang ayah harapkan. Ayah sudah memikirkan, bagaimana jika kau bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaan ayah?"

Deg.

Wajah Seijuurou terangkat, mendapati ayahnya yang tersenyum tegas pertanda dia tidak main-main.

"Kau bisa bekarja setelah pulang sekolah. Aku akan menempatkanmu di posisi wakil manager, jadi kau bisa sedikit bersantai. Aku sudah mendiskusikan dengan managerku. Dan dia setuju. Jadi mulai besok kau bisa langsung bekerja," Akashi Masaomi melanjutkan.

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum memutuskannya," ucap Seijuurou cepat-cepat. "Aku masih kelas satu SMA, lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Aku rasa aku belum mampu untuk bekerja di perusahaanmu." Kata Seijuurou memberi alasan.

"Apanya yang belum mampu? Aku tahu anakku ini mampu. Anggap saja ini latihan awal untuk mempersiapkanmu menggantikanku nanti. Lagi pula kau memiliki waktu luang, _kan_? Dari pada kau gunakan untuk hal tidak berguna, lebih baik kau bekerja di perusahaan ayah."

Seijuurou tahu, dia sangat tahu ayahnya sedang mencoba lebih menjauhkannya lagi dari basket. Ayahnya ragu Seijuurou benar-benar akan meninggalkan olahraga itu. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan seminggu ini, bolos latihan basket, tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuktikan kepada sang ayah bahwa ia sudah meninggalkannya? _Ya_ , mungkin memang benar Seijuurou tidak berniat meninggalkan basket sepenuhnya. Tapi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan ayahnya.

Seijuurou menunduk, bingung harus menjawab apa. Semua yang dikatakan ayahnya benar. Dia memang memiliki waktu luang sepulang sekolah, tapi bukan berarti dia mau menggunakannya untuk bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaan ayahnya. Seijuurou menggigit bibir bawahnya, bepikir.. dia harus berpikir bagaimana caranya menolak penawaran ayahnya yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana Seijuurou? Ayah tidak menerima penolakan." Bingo, seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou.

"Baiklah," jawab Seijuurou lirih sedikit, tidak, **sangat** dipaksakan. Kini Seijuurou tahu betul ayahnya sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan walaupun Seijuurou tidak melihatnya.

Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Tubuhnya lelah, tidak, hatinya yang lelah menghadapi sikap keras ayahnya. Rasanya dia ingin cepat tidur jika saja dering handphonenya tidak mengganggu pendengarannya. Dengan sedikit usaha tangannya berhasil menemukan benda pintar itu. Tanpa mengubah posisinya dia menjawab panggilan itu. Bahkan dia lupa melihat nama orang yang menelponnya.

"Sei-chan…" oke, sekarang Seijuurou tahu siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini.

"Ada apa, Mibuchi?" tanyanya datar, matanya terpejam, namun telinganya tetap fokus mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan terakhirku?" keluh suara di seberang sana.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang makan malam." Jawab Seijuurou

"Sei-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat mata Seijuurou terbuka namun hanya sebentar lalu terpejam kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Terdengar sedikit bergetar namun sepertinya si pendengar tidak begitu menyadarinya. Atau malah menyadarinya,

"kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Sei-chan. Telingaku ini tidak tuli. Aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar suaramu bergetar."

Oke, Seijuurou ketahuan. Dia hanya mendengus pelan sebelum melanjutkan

"Maaf,"

"Heh?" Sekarang Mibuchi benar-benar penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kaptennya ini.

"Aku minta maaf, Mibuchi. Mungkin mulai sekarang aku tidak akan bermain basket lagi,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sana. Seijuurou yakin pasti temannya itu terkejut dengan pernyataannya tadi.

"Sei-chan.. kau ber-canda, _kan_?" Mibuchi masih tidak percaya,

"Maaf Mibuchi," ucap Seijuurou lirih.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Apa karena kekalahan kita dari Seirin? Sei-chan aku juga masih terpukul, yang lain juga, tapi haruskah kau sampai-"

"Bukan, bukan karena itu. Ada alasan tersendiri yang aku tidak bisa jelaskan padamu." Potong Seijuurou.

"Sei-chan, jika memang masalahmu seberat ini, kau bisa mencaritakannya padaku dan yang lainnya, bukankah kita teman?"

Sebutir air mata meluncur dari kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Hatinya sakit, dia ingin menceritakan semuanya. Semua penderitaannya, semua kekesalannya kepada ayahnya, dia ingin menceritakan betapa ayahnya dengan seenaknya melarangnya bermain basket. Dia ingin menceritakan itu semua kepada teman-temannya, tapi lidahnya kaku setiap ia ingin mengatakannnya. Bahkan sudah seminggu dia menghindari teman-temannya itu dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak.

Seperti saat ini, mulutnya bergetar tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Sei-chan?" panggil Mibuchi

"Maaf, aku rasa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat Mibuchi. Aku akan menceritakannya jika waktunya sudah tepat. Mulai sekarang kaulah kaptennya, aku barharap banyak padamu" Ucap Seijuurou.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi kapten sepertimu, Sei-chan. Rakuzan hanya mengenal satu kapten, dan itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Kami akan menunggumu untuk kembali. Dan saat itu tiba, kami siap mendengarkan semuanya," ucap Mibuchi lembut.

Seijuurou tersenyum, dan segera terjun ke alam mimpinya.

Mibuchi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dipandangi lagi layar handphonenya itu.

' _Aku beruntung memiliki kalian,'_

Mibuchi tersenyum mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan kaptennya sebelum dia mendengar dengkuran halus.

"Selamat tidur, Sei-chan. Mimpi indah," ucapnya tulus kepada kaptenya.

 **Tbc.**

 _ **Tidak terasa sudah sampai chapter 7, makasih banyak buat para readers yang selalu bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ceritaku ini. Semoga ada manfaat yang dapat dipetik, ya paling enggak kalian seneng bacanya.. wkwkwkw**_

 _ **Btw maafkan juga kalo belakangan ini aku suka lama updatenya. Semua karena TA dan target lulus juli. Doakan aku bisa menyelesaikan TA, lulus juli, dan bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Aamiin.. yo minna-san semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By: Atlanti**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

 _ **'Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 _ **8# Dreams**_

 **.**

"AAAHHH..." Teriakannya menggema di kamarnya sendiri. Tubuhnya refleks dia tegakan, dia paksakan untuk duduk walau pelipisnya masih berdenyut. Napasnya memburu mencari oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dia bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Perlahan tangannya mulai memijit pelipisnya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi menghinggapi.

Sudah lebih dari 3 kali dia memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpi buruk tepatnya. Dia mencoba menerawang, kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang telah di putar alam bawah sadarnya itu.

Di sana dia melihat seorang anak bersurai merah sedang berdiri menghadap sesuatu. Sebuah peti mati yang dihias berbagai karangan bunga. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali memfokuskan pandangannya yang sedikit kabur. Sekarang dia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa anak bersurai merah itu. Ya, anak itu adalah dia, Akashi Seijuurou, saat berusia 10 tahun. Wajahnya tidak banyak berubah, dan tatapannya itu. Ah, Seijuurou ingat betul tatapan itu. Tatapan saat ibundanya pergi menghadap sang pencipta.

Kala itu Seijuurou kecil hanya bisa terpaku menatap peti mati di depan wajahnya. Tidak menangis, tidak marah, hanya tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Semua emosi tercampur di sana. Tidak percaya, terkejut, bingung, sedih dan kecewa. Tapi seperti yang telah ditanamkan sang ayah bahwa Akashi tidak akan menampakan kelemahan di manapun dan di saat apapun, dengan sempurna Akashi kecil melakukannya. Dia tidak menangis. Seijuurou yang melihat kembali cuplikan ini di depan matanya hanya tersenyum kagum sekaligus miris. Sakit kembali menyerang hatinya.

Matanya melirik sekilas peti mati itu, di sana ada foto seseorang bersurai merah sama seperti miliknya. Foto itu semakin jelas menampakan seseorang yang amat dia kenal. Tapi itu bukan ibunya, bukan juga ayahnya.

Itu adalah foto dirinya yang sekarang.

 **Deg.**

Matanya sukses membulat. Apa yang terjadi. Kenapa foto yang terpampang di sana adalah fotonya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan. Di menoleh ke arah si kecil Akashi, dan mendapati si anak yang juga menatapnya. Tiba-tiba, baik mulut dan mata si anak terbuka lebar mengeluarkan darah segar yang mengalir deras. Setelah itu yang Seijuurou ingat hanya ruangan yang gelap, dan suara nafasnya yang memburu. Ya, dia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Kini getar di tubuhnya sudah mulai hilang. Detak jantungnya juga sudah kembali normal. Tangannya mencoba meraik saklar lampu di atas nakasnya. Cahaya lampu nakas cukup memberikan penerangan. Setidaknya bisa menerangi jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Di samping jam weker ada beberapa bungkus obat yang tergeletak tak beraturan. Seijuurou bahkan lupa sejak kapan dia mulai mengkonsumsi obat-obat tidur itu.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan dia menjalani perintah sang kepala rumah tangga untuk bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Kini hari-hari Seijuurou semakin padat, nyaris tak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Pagi-pagi sekali dia harus segera berangkat ke sekolah hingga pukul 4 sore. Setelah itu Seijuurou langsung berangkat ke kantor tempatnya bekerja. Meeting, bertemu klien, sampai mengurus beberapa masalah kantor seperti masalah keuangan yang belakangan ini mulai menurun. Semuanya itu dia kerjakan hingga jam 8 malam.

Bahkan terkadang dia harus kerja lembur dan pulang lebih larut lagi. Sampai di rumah dia masih harus belajar dan mengerjakan PR dari gurunya. Apanya yang _'bisa bersantai sedikit,_ seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya. Dia bahkan sering lupa makan jika Tanaka-san tidak mengingatkannya.

Ditambah lagi mimpi buruk yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya hingga ia harus terbangun di tengah malam. Jika sudah begini akan sulit bagi Seijuurou untuk kembali tidur. Meminum obat tidur adalah cara Seijuurou supaya bisa tidur nyenyak. Awalnya memang bekerja, tapi lama-kelamaaan pengaruh dari obat tidurnya itu semakin menghilang, sepertinya insomnia yang dideritanya makin kebal terhadap obat-obat itu. Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi, dia hanya bisa bergadang hingga pagi menjelang.

 _'jika kau memimpikan hal yang sama 3 kali berturut-turut, maka mimpimu itu akan menjadi kenyataan'_

Seijuurou ingat betul kalimat yang dilontarkan temannya saat di sekolah dasar dulu. Dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seminggu sebelum sang ibunda pergi. Dia bermimpi pergi ke pemakaman dengan ibunya, tangan kecilnya menggenggam jari telunjuk sang ibunda. Tepat di salah satu makam ibunya berhenti. Seijuurou kecil menatap ibunya bingung, dia mencoba melihat batu nisan di hadapannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati nama di batu nisan itu. **Akashi Shiori**. Itu nama ibunya, saat ia kembali menoleh ke arah ibunda, saat itu juga ibunya menghilang meninggalkan dia sendirian.

3 kali dia bermimpi seperti itu dan benar saja seminggu kemudian Akashi Shiori, ibunya, dipanggil sang pencipta. Mungkinkah hal seperti itu akan dia ulangin lagi. Dia sudah memimpikan tentang kematiannya lebih dari 3 kali. Mungkinkah?

"Tuan, tuan muda, kita sudah sampai, tuan. Tuan muda."

Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka menampilkan iris merahnya yang indah. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang dari tadi dideritanya. Matanya kini manatap orang yang ada di depannya meminta penjelasan.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan." Suara sang supir membuyarkan lamunannya. Kepalanya memindai lingkungan di sekitarnya. Gelap, tapi dia tahu bangunan ini adalah rumahnya. Di bukanya pintu mobil itu, tak lupa dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang supir sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kakinya berjalan pelan menyesuaikan gerak tangannya yang dari tadi dia gunakan untuk memijit batang hidungnya. Sakit di kepalanya tak kunjung hilang, semakin hari justru semakin sakit.

"Selamat datang, tuan." Sapa kepala pelayan ramah. Si majikan menurunkan tangannya dan hanya balas tersenyum.

"Tolong bawakan segelas air putih ke kamarku," kata pemuda bersurai merah ini kepada kepala pelayannya.

"Baik, tuan," si pelayan pergi mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan. Pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuurou, beranjak ke kamarnya. Tangannya kembali memijit batang hidungnya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang tak kunjung reda.

Sampai di kamarnya buru-buru dia nyalakan lampu, tas dan blazer sekolahnya di buang asal ke atas kasur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, pikirnya. Setelah seharian berkutat dengan pelajaran di sekolah dia masih harus bekerja lembur di kantor ayahnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat tentang makan siang. Belum lagi PR dari wali kelasnya yang menumpuk. Setiap hari selalu seperti itu, monoton. Sekolah, kerja, lembur, PR, sekolah, kerja, lembur, PR. Semua berputar berulang-ulang. Memikirkan itu semua membuat otak Seijuurou ingin meledak.

Dilonggarkan dasinya untuk memberi akses udara untuk masuk. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di cermin. Masih seperti Akashi Seijuurou, dengan rambut merah dan mata merah. Ya, rambutnya memang sedikit berantakan, terlihat jelas di sekitar matanya rona kehitam-hitaman hasil lemburnya setiap malam. Wajahnya juga lebih sayu dari biasanya, tapi tetap tampan. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis mendapati keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

 _Tok..tok.._

Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara.

"Masuk," katanya memberi perintah. Setelah mendapat ijin, si pengetuk pun menampakkan dirinya, memasuki ruangan pribadi sang tuan muda. Di tangan kirinya ada sebuah nampan dengan segelas air putih sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Seijuurou. Di tangan kanannya ada telpon _nir kabel_.

"Tuan, tuan midorima menelpon." Alis Seijuurou saling bertautan, dilirik sekilas handphone yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya yang menampakan layar hitam, pertanda harus segera di isi dayanya. Tangan Seijuurou meraih gagang telepon _nir kabel_ yang dibawakan si pelayan. Dan mendekatkannya ke daun teligannya.

"Ya, Midorima, ada perlu apa?" tanya Seijuurou. Tangannya memberi perintah kepada si pelayan untuk menaruh pesanannya di atas meja kerjanya. Pelayannya mengangguk paham. Kemudian pamit untuk pergi menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya yang sempat tertunda.

" _Apa besok kau sibuk? Kami mau bertemu dan bermain basket bersama, kau mau ikut? Seperti biasa mereka memaksaku untuk mengajakmu_." Kata midorima.

"Kami?" tanya Seijuurou

" _Kiseki no Sedai_ ," seperti tahu maksud Seijuurou, Midorima menjelaskan.

Seijuurou terdiam untuk beberapa saat, berkumpul? Bermain basket? Rasanya dia ingin sekali. Sudah 3 bulan sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu teman-teman SMPnya. Ya, sudah 3 bulan juga sejak insidennya dengan sang ayah yang menyebabkan dia tak bisa menyentuh basket lagi. Dia sangat merindukan hari-hari saat bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan kali ini betapa gembiranya dia mendengar suara Midorima dengan semua ke _tsundere_ annya. Ingin rasaya dia bolos sekolah, dan bolos kerja sehari saja untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi jika ayahnya sampai tahu, Seijuurou tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" _Akashi? Kau disana?_ " Suara Seijuurou membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah..ya, maaf. Ehmm.. aku rasa aku tidak bisa ikut. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan." Kata Seijuurou memberi alasan.

" _Begitukah?_ "

"Iya, sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada mereka." Kata Seijuurou.

"Hm, baiklah." Setelahnya sambungan telepon pun terputus. Seijuurou meratapi telepon yang ada di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya kembali menelpon Midorima dan berteriak kepadanya _'aku ikut, Midorima, aku ikut,'_ tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. Pandangannya beralih ke jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan lukisan langit malam penuh bintang. Seijuurou iri melihat bintang-bintang itu tersenyum di tengah semua penderitaanya.

Matanya berat, tubuhnya lelah, dia harus tidur, tapi dia tidak mengantuk. Kini pandangannya kembali teralihkan ke atas nakasnya yang penuh dengan bungkus obat tidur.

 **Tbc.**

 _ **Hwaaa... setahun sudah aku meninggalkan ceritaku ini. Maafkan aku yang menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Semua karena kesibukan kuliah dan Tugas Akhirku. Tapi aku senang, aku sudah melewatinya, ya walaupun sedikit telat hihihi. Maafkan aku ya minna~san... (minna~san: tidak akan kami maafkan).**_

 _ **Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mempublish lanjutan cerita ini setiap hari, ya berhubung tinggal sedikit juga chapternya (ups spoiler). Semoga kalian tidak lupa dengan alur ceritanya ya. Kalau lupa, boleh baca-baca ulang lagi ya hihihi (ditempeleng readers).**_

 _ **Semoga kalian terhibur ya... btw kalian bisa tebak apa yang akan terjadi pada Saijuurou? Akankah dia dapat kembali menyentuh olah raga kesayangannya itu, atau justru sebaliknya? Tunggu Chapter berikutnya ya. Besok! iya besok iya janji... :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By: Atlanti**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

 _ **'Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 _ **9# The Worst Father**_

 **.**

Kakinya melangkah cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong putih itu. Matanya fokus mencari-cari ruangan yang dituju. Suara orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak dia hiraukan. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang, hatinya sangat tidak tenang. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa jam lalu salah seorang pelayan di rumahnya baru saja menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa anaknya dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena over dosis. Kala itu dia sedang memimpin rapat di salah satu perusahaannya. Secara sepihak dia menunda rapat dan bergegas pergi setelah mendapat panggilan tak terduga itu.

Ya, tak bisa di pungkiri, dibalik sikap keras Akashi Masaomi, dia hanyalah seorang ayah yang juga memiliki rasa khawatir terhadap anaknya. Saat menerima kabar bahwa anaknya over dosis, Masaomi benar-benar marah, kesal, kecewa, tak habis pikir kenapa anaknya bisa bertindak sebodoh itu.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Seijuurou. Kenapa dia sampai melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. apakah tugas yang diberikan kepadanya begitu berat sampai dia bertindak bodoh seperti ini?ah, bahkan aku tak pernah bertanya apakah tugas yang aku berikan itu memberatkannya,'_ runtuk Akashi Masaomi dalam hati. Terselip penyesalan di wajahnya yang kini penuh dengan peluh.

Akashi Masaomi tersadar setelah menemukan seseorang yang dia kenali berdiri di ujung ruangan. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah ke arah orang tersebut. Menyadari kehadiran Masaomi, orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Membungkuk, memberikan hormat, namun tak di gubris kepala keluarga Akashi itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanya? Dia baik-baik saja kan, Tanaka-san?" tanya Masaomi penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dokter sedang memeriksanya, tuan. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahui keadaannya," kata orang yang di panggil Tanaka itu.

Masaomi hanya menunduk menghela nafas penyesalan. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di depan ruangan itu. Tanaka mengikuti, duduk di sebelah majikannya. Tanaka tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi apa yang di keluarkan wajah tuan besarnya. Wajah itu menunduk sedalam dalamnya. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan seolah sedang berdoa. Walau tak begitu terlihat, tapi Tanaka yakin tuannya ini sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Tuan muda pasti baik-baik saja, dia itu kuat, tuan" ucap Tanaka mencoba menenangkan majikannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Masaomi masih menunduk tapi nafasnya mulai teratur. Baiklah, sekarang Tanaka bingung harus apa. Bermain-main dengan jarinya sendiri menjadi pilihannya saat ini supaya tidak terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Seijuurou melakukan itu?" Suara berat itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Tanaka bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tuan mudanya bisa sampai over dosis. Yang Tanaka tahu adalah saat dia kembali ke kamar Seijuurou malam itu untuk mengantarkan makan malam, dia melihat Seijuurou yang tengah tertidur. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Ada rasa tak tega membangunkan tuan mudanya hanya untuk makan malam. Tapi sejak siang tadi tuannya belum makan apapun. Akhirnya dia beranikan diri membangunkan Seijuurou. Dia tidak mau tuannya sampai sakit hanya karena telat makan.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya Tanaka mendapati tuannya yang tertidur dengan mulut penuh busa. Kala itu wajah seijuurou sangat pucat, nyaris seperti mayat. Di meja nakasnya banyak berserakan bungkus obat. Tanaka tahu persis itu obat tidur. Seijuurou pernah beberapa kali meminta obat itu kepadanya. Dan semua berakhir di sini. Di ruangan putih ini.

Beberapa menit setelah tuannya mendapat penanganan dari dokter, Tanaka langsung menelpon Masaomi, dan mengabarkan kalau anaknya masuk rumah sakit. Dan setengah jam berikutnya Masaomi datang.

"Kenapa?" Suara berat tuannya membuyarkan lamunan Tanaka. Dia hampir salah tingkah.

"Eh..ehmm.. saya juga kurang tahu, tuan. Tapi yang jelas, beberapa kali belakangan ini tuan muda meminta saya untuk memberikan obat sakit kepala dan juga obat tidur. Dia sering mengeluh kepalanya sakit dan membuatnya sulit untuk tidur."

"Dan kau memberikannya?" tanya Masaomi mengintrogasi setengah berteriak. Wajahnya yang tegas menatap Tanaka. Tanaka jadi salah tingkah lagi.

"Ah itu.. ehhmm tidak, tuan. Saya hanya memberikan obat pereda rasa sakit dan obat tidur dua kali. Setelah itu saya menolak memberikan tuan obat lagi. Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada banyak bungkus obat tidur di kamar tuan muda." Jelas Tanaka takut-takut.

"Belakangan ini tuan muda juga sering tak menyentuh makanannya, tuan. Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk sehingga tidak sempat untuk mengisi perutnya." Sambung Tanaka.

"Sibuk?" gumam Masaomi. Benarkah Seijuurou begitu sibuk. Bukankah pekerjaan yang diberikan sang ayah seharusnya dapat dengan mudah dikerjakan pemuda itu. Yang masaomi tahu selama ini semua pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya selalu dikerjakan dengan sempurna. Seijuurou bukanlah tipe orang yang setengah-setengah dalam pekerjaannya.

Tunggu, bukankah justru karena itu Seijuurou menjadi lebih sibuk. Dia harus bekerja di usianya yang tergolong masih muda. Belum lagi tuntutan dari sang ayah mengenai nilai sekolahnya yang juga tidak boleh turun. Seberat itu kah? Bahkan Masaomi tidak pernah memikirkannya. Yang dia tahu, Seorang Akashi pasti bisa mengerjakan apapun. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bertanya tentang sekolah Seijuurou. Bagaimana harinya, apa ada kejadian unik yang terjadi, atau bahkan hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarnya hari itu. Masaomi bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya memuji Seijuurou, hanya untuk mengatakan _'aku bangga padamu',_ yang dia ingat dengan jelas adalah tamparan di pipi sang anak saat kekalahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Selama ini Masaomi hanya mencoba terus membentuk putranya supaya Seijuurou siap menggantikannya nanti menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan keluarganya. Menurut Masaomi itu yang terbaik untuk masa depan putranya.

' _Tidak, pada kenyataannya itu semua kulakukan untuk kebaikanku sendiri, bukan untuk anakku_ ,' batin Masaomi sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Maaf tuan kalau saya lancang. Tapi saya pikir, perintah yang tuan berikan kepada tuan muda itu sedikit memberatkannya. Tuan muda adalah orang yang sangat tertutup, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh saat mengerjakan semua perintah tuan. Tapi … sejak tuan meminta tuan muda untuk bekerja paruh waku di perusahaan, sejak saat itu saya tidak pernah melihat senyum tuan muda lagi." Satu tamparan keras untuk Akashi Masaomi. Benar, dia juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia melihat senyuman anaknya yang begitu mirip dengan senyuman Shiori, istrinya.

"Benarkah aku telah menekannya sampai seberat ini?" gumam Masaomi pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Bukankah itu akan memberatkannya? Berhentilah menekan dia sampai seperti itu, dia itu masih kecil,'_ suara Shiori kembali terngiang di otak jenius Masaomi.

' _Dia itu kuat, dia adalah pewaris keluarga Akashi, dia pasti bisa melakukannya,'_ kini suara beratnya yang terngiang.

' _Kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya.'_

" _Kau benar Shiori, aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Aku bahkan memaksanya untuk meninggalkan sesuatu yang dia sukai. Kau pasti marah padaku, kan, Shiori? Aku adalah ayah terburuk yang pernah ada_." Batin Masaomi. Menyesal, dia sangat menyesal. Kenapa di saat semuanya sudah serunyam ini, dia baru menyadari kesalahannya. Dia ingin satu kesempatan lagi. Dia ingin memperbaiki semua kerusakan ini. Dia ingin membangun kembali hubungannya dengan putra sematawayangnya. Dia ingin memulai semuanya dari nol, belajar bagaimana menjadi ayah yang baik untuk putra kesayangannya.

' _tolonglah Shiori, maafkan aku. Biarkan Seijuurou tetap bersamaku. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.'_

Lamunannya berakhir seiring dengan suara pintu yang dibuka, menampilkan sosok seorang dokter dengan jas putih kebanggaannya. Masaomi tersentak, buru-buru menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana keadaan putraku?" tanya Akashi Masaomi tidak sabaran.

"Oh, tuan ayahnya?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu ramah. Masaomi mengangguk. "Begini, Akashi-kun mengalami over dosis yang cukup membahayakan jika saja dia tak cepat-cepat di bawa kemari." Baiklah, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Tanaka untuk yang satu ini.

"Di dalam tubuh Akashi-kun terdapat banyak racun yang menumpuk, perlu usaha untuk mengeluarkan racun-racun itu. Beruntung kami berhasil melakukannya. Beberapa jam lagi mungkin Akashi-kun bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Setelah itu kami bisa memindahkannya ke kamar rawat. Lalu kita hanya tinggal menunggunya siuman," jelas sang dokter panjang lebar.

Terukir jelas di wajah Masaomi raut lega setelah mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

' _Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih Shiori'_

"Bolehkah saya melihat keadaannya, dok?" pinta Masaomi.

"Oh, ya boleh. Silakan. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Si dokter undur diri menyisakan dua orang di belakangnya.

Masaomi menutup pintu itu pelan-pelan berusaha tak membangunkan orang yang tergeletak di atas kasur itu. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati putranya yang sedang terlelap dengan berbagai selang dan peralatan rumah sakit yang terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya. Sekilas tak ada yang bayak berubah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Hanya wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat, bibirnya yang sedikit kering, dan rona kehitam-hitaman di bawah matanya. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya.

Masaomi menyisir surai merah anaknya lembut. Surai itu terasa sangat lembut di tangannya, sama seperti milik sang istri. Jarinya menyingkirkan beberapa poni yang menutupi wajah tampan putranya. Sekarang mata Masaomi dapat menangkap dengan jelas wajah anak semata wayangnya itu. Wajah yang damai. Terdapat goresan lelah tak kasat mata disana. Pria paruh baya itu terseyum miris mendapati anaknya dalam kondisi seburuk itu.

Matanya menyisir tubuh si anak. Dari leher hingga dadanya yang bidang. Dadanya naik turun beraturan menandakan adanya kehidupan di sana. Matanya kembali memindai hingga kepergelangan tangan Seijuurou. Mata Masaomi membulat sesaat mendapati pergelangan anaknya yang terlihat semakin mengecil.

' _Kenapa kau bisa sampai sekurus ini?'_ Tanya Masaomi dalam hati.

Matanya kembali menatap wajah sayu anaknya. Menunduk sedikit, dia memberikan ciuman singkat di kening putranya itu. Sambil terus membelai surai merah itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan ayah, ayah sudah menjadi ayah yang buruk untukmu. Ayah menyesal. Ijinkan ayah memperbaiki semuanya. Ayah menyayangimu, Seijuurou."

Mata Seijuurou mengerjap beberapa kali. Wajahnya terasa geli tersentuh benda berwarna merah yang terjuntai entah dari mana. Matanya baru bisa fokus setelah beberapa saat.

"Kau sudah bangun, Seijuurou?" tanya suara lembut itu. Matanya tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Tangan lembut orang itu menutupi bagian atas wajahnya. Mencoba menghalau sinar matahari masuk ke mata Seijuurou.

Sedikit, tapi Seijuurou tau persis aroma tangan itu.

"Ibu?" panggil Seijuurou.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Seijuurou tak mendengar jawaban. Tapi dia yakin, sangat yakin, bahwa orang itu adalah ibunya yang tengah memangku kepalanya. Seijuurou tersenyum. Hangat menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Mungkinkah dia sudah mati? Mungkinkah ini surga seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?

"Dasar anak nakal." Suara shiori berbisik lirih. Mata Seijuurou membulat sempurna. "Mau sampai kapan kau menguji ayahmu, hah? Membuat seorang Akashi Masaomi menangis, apa itu belum cukup untukmu?" Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tanpa arti. "Bangunlah Seijuurou, ini bukan waktumu. Masih banyak yang harus kau kerjakan," ucap Shiori penuh kelembutan.

"Tapi, aku.. aku masih merindukanmu, ibu" keluh Seijuurou kecewa.

"Ibu juga merindukanmu. Ayahmu juga merindukanmu." Mata Seijuurou kembali membulat. Benarkah? Benarkah ayahnya merindukannya?

"Kembalilah. Temui dia, beri dia kesempatan sekali lagi. Kau menyayangi Ayahmu, kan?"

Seijuurou hanya menunduk mengiyakan.

"Ibu akan menunggumu di sini. Sekarang bangunlah."

"Seijuurou? Seijuurou.."

Seijuurou mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang sangat menyilaukan itu.

"A-ayah?" panggilnya lirih.

"Iya, ini ayah. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau membuat ayah khawatir."

' _Khawatir? Benarkah ayah mengkhawatirkanku?'_ pikir Seijuurou.

"A-ayah.. maaf mem-membuatmu khawatir," kata Seijuurou pelan. Masih belum memiliki tenaga yang cukup rupanya.

"Tidak, ayah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Ayah yang salah. Ayah tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu selama ini. Maafkan ayah, Seijuurou."

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi, minta maaf? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? "Maukah kau berikan ayah satu kesempatan lagi, Seijuurou?" tanya ayahnya sambil menyisir lembut surai merah anaknya.

Seijuurou tersenyum. matanya terpejam menikmati rasa hangat yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya seiring dengan setuhan lembut jari-jari ayahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ayahnya tidak mengelus rambutnya seperti ini. Seijuurou mengangguk pasti, mengiyakan. Masaomi pun balas tersenyum. Ini adalah awal yang baru bagi hubungan ayah dan anak itu.

 _ **Tbc (?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Halo.. bertemu lagi dengan diriku. Seperti janjiku kemarin, hari ini aku langsung mengupload lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. Puas? heheheh bercanda. Aku harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Yeeeaayy akhirnya Seijuurou baikan sama Ayahnya... senangnya happy ending.**_

 _ **Kalian mau chapter tambahan kah?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU**

 _ **By: Atlanti**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

 _ **Pair : Akashi Seijuuro, complete**_

 _ **'Happy Reading, doakan aku menyelesaikan fict ini'**_

 _ **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, alur, konflik dan sebagainya. Mohon maaf juga jika ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang mengganggu. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Hehe**_

 _ **10# Epilog**_

.

Lorong putih itu kini terlihat lebih berwarna-warni dengan hadirnya enam kepala berbeda warna. Suara bisik kagum mengiringi langkah pemuda-pemudi ini. Beberapa diantara mereka hanya membalas dengan senyum ringan dan juga ada beberapa yang acuh tak acuh pura-pura tak mendengar.

"304..304..304.." ucap si merah muda, satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana. Matanya melirik papan nomor yang ada di setiap pintu yang mereka lewati.

"Haiii... Halo-ssu.. ehehehe," si kuning malah asyik sendiri dengan kegiatannya menyapa semua orang yang dilewatinya.

"Berisik, Kise! Jangan bertingkah aneh di depan orang banyak. Seperti orang gila saja." Omelan si gelap tak diindahkan orang yang di panggil Kise itu. Dia malah makin asyik membalas senyuman orang-orang yang diyakini adalah untuknya itu.

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu... Aku kan hanya berusaha ramah-ssu. Bilang aja Aominecchi cemburu-ssu gak aku senyumin" Kise membela diri, dengan segera Aomine menghadiahi Kise tinju kesayangannya.

"Berhenti kalian berdua! Ini rumah sakit, bukan lapangan. Jika kalian ingin ribut lebih baik lakukan itu di luar saja. Kau juga Murasakibara, tutup mulutmu jika sedang menguap. Tidak sopan." Omelan panjang si hijau Midorima menggema di telinga ketiga pemuda itu.

"Heehh... kenapa aku jadi ikutan kena?" keluh si ungu, Murasakibara, kesal.

"Anoo... sepertinya kalian melewatkan kamarnya," kata si biru mengingatkan kawan-kawannya yang sudah jauh di depan.

Serempak kepala warna-warni itu menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan. Dengan canggung mereka mengahampiri Kuroko yang kini tengah menunjuk ke salah satu pintu cokelat bertuliskan 304.

"Oi, Satsuki, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya, hah?" kesal Aomine.

"Mana ku tahu, kau sendiri malah asyik ribut dengan Ki-chan. Bukannya membantuku mencari kamarnya," bela Momoi Satsuki.

"Kan yang bertugas memandu jalan itu kamu." Aomine barargumen. Baru saja Momoi ingin menyuarakankan protersnya namun aksinya dihentikan Midorima.

"Berhenti kalian berdua..-"

"Ini rumah sakit, bukan lapangan. Jika kalian ingin ribut lebih baik lakukan itu di luar saja." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan suka rela Kise meng _copy_ semua sisa kalimat yang belum sempat di ucapkan Midorima beserta semua gerak gerik khas si hijau.

"Pppfffttt...uaaahhhhahahahah..." Aomine tidak tahan melihat aksi Kise meniru setiap gerakan Midorima dengan semua ke _tsundere_ annya.

"Kau memang paling pandai meng _copy_ orang, Kise." Aomine merangkul dan mengacak rambut Kise. Si pemilik rambut hanya pasrah dan ikut tertawa.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil. Memalukan. Oi, Murasakibara, jangan asal sembarangan masuk. Ketuk dulu pintunya." Midorima berteriak mendapati sahabat ungunya tengah masuk ke kamar yang mereka tuju tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana jika Akashi sedang tidur atau sedang ke toilet atau sedang ganti baju.. _eh, sepertinya yang terakhir cukup menarik._

"Aka-chin...?" panggil Murasakibara. Kepala ungunya muncul di balik dinding.

"Murasakibara apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya si pemilik kamar heran melihat temannya ada di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah si ungu masuk, lima kepala beda warna itu pun mengekor di belakangnya. Seijuurou hanya bisa terdiam. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa teman-temannya ada di sini. Dia tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun perihal dirinya yang over dosis dan masuk rumah sakit.

"Akashicchi... Kangen-ssu... Akashicchi kangen sama aku 'kan-ssu? Nih aku bawain majalah bulanan aku-ssu.. ehehe," celoteh si kuning Kise ceria. Tangannya menjulurkan beberapa majalah dengan cover depan dirinya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kise yang tak pernah berubah. Betapa dia sangat merindukan satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa mencairkan suasana di dalam timnya dulu.

"Te-terima kasih, Kise." Tangannya yang tersambung dengan selang infus menerima pemberian si Kuning.

"Oi, Kise.. mana ada orang sakit malah dikasih majalah. Banyak gambar kau pula. Bisa-bisa nanti malam Akashi masuk UGD lagi." Aomine mengejek, senang jika melihat target ejekan mengeluarkan reaksi yang diharapkan

Benar saja. Kise memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti tanda kesal.

"Biarin aja-ssu. Daripada Aominecchi yang gak bawa apa-apa-ssu. Dasar gak modal-ssu." Ocehannya sukses memunculkan tiga perempatan di wajah gelap Aomine.

"Cih..Kalau punyaku sudah dibawa Satsuki," bela Aomine menunjuk keranjang buah yang dibawa mantan manager tim Teiko itu.

"Enak saja. Ini aku beli pakai uangku dan Tetsu-kun. Dai-chan sama sekali gak ikut patungan," protes si merah muda tidak terima.

"Uaahhhahahaha.. bener-bener gak modal-ssu,"

Kepalan sang _ace_ Teiko pun sukses mendarat di surai kuning sahabatnya. Si kuning hanya meringis kesakitan. Sementara si pemilik kamar hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

"Anoo.. Akashi-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Momoi ragu-ragu. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran sang kapten rakuzan dari keributan yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Seijuurou menatap sang mantan menager, tersenyum sebentar, lalu menjawab,

"Aku sudah lebih baik Momoi. Dokter bilang cukup istirahat beberapa hari lagi, setelah itu aku sudah bisa pulang," kata Akasshi menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Kau tahu, saat tahu kau masuk rumah sakit, kami sangat khawatir. Terutama Midorin." Ucap Momoi melirik Midorima yang mulai salah tingkah tapi tetap berusaha _cool_.

"Aku tidak khawatir, Momoi. Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, pasalnya beberapa jam sebelum kau di larikan ke rumah sakit, aku masih sempat berbicara denganmu di telepon."

Seijuurou ingat, malam itu Midorima mengajaknya untuk bertemu dan bermain basket bersama _Kiseki no Sedai_ , namun dia menolaknya. Setelah itu yang Seijuurou ingat adalah saat dia mengambil beberapa pil obat tidur dan meminumnya sekaligus. Seijuurou tidak bermaksud bunuh diri atau semacamnya, dia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya supaya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tidak pernah terbayang dia akan over dosis dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit saran, Akashi kau jangan terlalu larut dalam pekerjaanmu, kau harusnya meluangkan waktu untuk hanya sekedar bersantai. Lihat sekarang. Aku tidak percaya kau dilarikan kerumah sakit hanya karena kelelahan," ucap Midorima dengan _tsundere_ nya. Yang lain hanya bisa senyum-senyum penuh arti.

"A-apa? Kelelahan?" tanya Seijuurou memastikan. Bukankah dia ada di rumah sakit ini karena over dosis?

"Iya Aka-chin. Mido-chin benar. Kalau kau sakit nanti siapa yang akan membawakanku makanan lagi?" Muraskibara mulai ngelantur. Matanya melirik buah-buah segar di meja yang tadi di taruh Momoi.

Seijuurou masih mematung. Tak bereaksi juga terhadap kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabat ungunya. Kuroko yang melihat ekspresi bingung dari wajah mantan kaptennya kini bertanya,

"Akashi-kun, apa kau tidak ingat kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah sakit ini?"

Seijuurou diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau kelelahan Akashi-kun. Ayahmu yang mengabari kami semua. Dia bilang kepala pelayanmu menemukan dirimu pingsan di dalam kamar akibat kelelahan seharian beraktivitas. Ayahmu juga yang mengabari kami bahwa kau sudah sadar dan bisa segera dijenguk." Kini momoi yang menjelaskan.

 _'Ayah? dia mengabari teman-temanku? Secara tidak langsung meminta mereka menjengukku, benarkah?'_

"Nee.. Akashicchi, lain kali jangan sampai kelelahan lagi-ssu.. eehe," kata Kise dangan cengirannya.

"Iya Akashi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Aomine menambahkan.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum mendapati teman-temannya yang begitu peduli kepadanya. Dia mengangguk menerima semua saran dari teman-teman SMPnya itu. Hingga suara berat sang ayah menyita perhatian mereka semua.

"Wah, ada tamu rupanya, pantas dari tadi aku mendengar banyak suara." Langkahnya berhenti beberapa meter dari ranjang Seijuurou.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Ada yang menunduk, tersenyum canggung, bahkan menguap. Akashi Masaomi hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ehhh eetto.. sepertinya sudah saatnya kami pulang." Momoi membuka suara, takut-takut. Pasalnya dia sudah mendengar rumor yang beredar yang mengatakan bahwa ayah Seijuurou itu galaknya bukan main.

"Ahaha... iya, sepertinya Akashi juga butuh istirahat ya, kita seharusnya tidak mengganggunya." Tambah Aomine canggung.

"Loh, kok pulang? Seijuurou kesepian loh di rumah sakit sendirian. Apalagi ayahnya harus bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Lihat, betapa senangnya dia melihat kalian datang." Kini Akashi Masaomi angkat bicara. Seijuurou hanya memalingkan wajahnya malu mendapati pernyataan sang Ayah yang benar bahwa dia senang teman-temannya ada disini sekarang.

"Eheheheh... eehhmmm Aominecchi benar-ssu, Akashicchi sekarang pasti butuh istirahat-ssu. Jadi lebih baik kami pulang dan membiarkan dia beristirahat supaya bisa cepat sembuh-ssu. Nee, Akashicchi, jika sudah sembuh, nanti kita main basket bersama lagi ya,"

Seijuurou sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir Kise. Main basket bersama lagi? basket? Ayahnya sudah melarangnya untuk bermain basket, apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya jika tahu dia sudah tidak bisa lagi bermain basket bersama meraka.

Takut-takut Seijuurou melirik ayahnya. Ingin tahu apa reaksi ayahnya mendengar olahraga yang dilarangnya itu disebut-sebut. Bingo, Ayahnya juga tengah menatap dirinya. Tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Dengan cepat Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kise hampir pingsan karena terkejut pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Ayah Seijuurou tersenyum ramah. Sangat ramah malah.

"Makanya kalian doakan Seijuurou supaya lekas sembuh agar bisa bermain basket lagi," ucap Akashi Masaomi ramah.

"Te-tentu saja-ssu," balas Kise terbata-bata. Suasana disana tampak sedikit mencair dengan hadirnya Akashi Masaomi versi ramahnya.

Seijuuro menatap ayahnya meminta penjelasan. Masih tak percaya akan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan si anak, Akashi Masaomi berkata

"Ya, setidaknya kau butuh olahraga supaya bisa cepat pulih." Lampu hijau telah diberikan. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tak dapat menutupi kesenangannya. Semua yang disana juga tersenyum dengan arti yang berbeda-beda.

"Terima kasih, ayah," bisik Seijuurou tak didengar siapapun.

Derapan kaki itu mantap menyusuri lorong putih rumah sakit tempat putranya di rawat. Bau obat-obatan yang mengganggu indera penciumannya tak dihiarukan lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah membiasakan diri mengingat sudah 3 hari dia keluar masuk rumah sakit ini untuk melihat kondisi putra tercintanya. Langkahnya terhenti mendapati kamar anaknya yang ramai pengunjung.

Enam kepala warna-warni itu menyembul di balik jendela. Suara ramai pun keluar begitu saja. Seolah kamar anaknya itu bukan lagi kamar pasien melainkan kamar seorang remaja yang sedang kedatangan teman-temannya.

Diliriknya isi dalam kamar dari balik jendela. Matanya terfokus melihat senyum putranya diantara warna-warni surai itu. Wajah Seijuurou yang pucat tertutupi senyum tulusnya yang entah kenapa membuat Akashi Masaomi juga ikut tersenyum. Ternyata selama ini bukan basket yang disukai oleh anaknya, melainkan apa yang ada di dalam olahraga tersebut.

"Persahabatan memang indah," gumam Akashi Masaomi.

 **.**

 **The end**

 **Hwaaa... akhirnya selesai juga... terima kasih untuk semua readers yang setia menunggu dan membaca cerita pertamaku ini sampai tuntas.. 100 untuk kalian... hwehehehe...**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati cerita pertamaku ini ya. Untuk kritik dan saran sangat terbuka, loh.. hihi untuk fanfic selanjutnya aku mau bahas Asano Gakushuu dari Assassination Classroom, ada yang tau? Tapi itu juga kalo gak mager, doakan ya wkwkwkw**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfiction selanjutnya... Jaa Nee!**


End file.
